Disney Channel Strikeout
Disney Channel Strikeout is an action-adventure video game developed by Bad Duck Entertainment and published by indiePub for the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and the PC. It features characters and levels from fourteen Disney Channel Original Series and one Disney Channel Original Movie: including Calvin and Hobbes. It was released on October 17, 2015 in North America (this excludes Canada due to Family's airing of the Disney Channel shows, with the launch of Family Strikeout) and on October 5, 2015 in Europe. The title is based on the saying, "STRIKE THREE—YOU'RE OUT!" Gameplay Disney Channel Strikeout is an action-adventure game with physical toys, open world creation and story-driven gameplay similar to Disney Infinity. Characters, play-sets and other features are brought into the game using figurines and discs with the included Strikeout Machinery. Each character has a double jump and a default set of attacks, as well as an ability unique to each figure. For example, Calvin Harvey can throw water balloons whilst Hobbes Harvey can pounce others. There are two main modes in this game: Play SetDisney Channel Strikeout Playsets. Disney Channel Strikeout UK and Box. Each play set is essentially a self-contained world with its own gameplay, based on a specific television series or movie with recognizable characters and storylines. Characters from one world cannot enter into another world, but players can put any characters together in Box mode. Box is a sandbox mode that players can fully customize and explore. Play Set Mode There are a number of play sets available which are accessed via placing the relevant play set piece onto the Strikeout Machinery. An example is Calvin and Hobbes. These play sets have their own unique campaign, which can be played with up to two players. However, only characters from a specific franchise can play in their respective play-set (for example, Moe can't be used in the Shake It Up play set), meaning two figures from the same series are required to play a play-set in split-screen multiplayer.Disney Channel Strikeout Playsets. Disney Channel Strikeout Figures. Playing through play set unlocks objects and vehicles that can be used in the Box mode. Box Mode Box modeDisney Channel Strikeout Box Mode. Disney Channel Strikeout UK. allows players to create their own game in an open-world arena. Players can mix and match everything that is unlocked within each of the play-sets including characters, weapons and gadgets. By unlocking new content in the Disney Channel Strikeout play-sets, players are able to build their own worlds and essentially create their own game. There are various "adventures" in this mode, which help teach the player how to use the mode's tools. Players can also earn "spins" by playing through play sets or leveling up their characters, which can be used to unlock additional items. The mode supports online multiplayer, in which players can play around with items that only the other player has, albeit only during that session. A portable Box became available in early 2016, exclusively for the iPad. A version of the Box is also available for the Microsoft Windows personal computer. These versions of the Box utilize the web codes included with each Disney Channel Strikeout character. Strikeout Machinery and figurines The Starter PackDisney Channel Strikeout Starter Pack. Disney Channel Strikeout UK. edition of the game is bundled with three figurines and a Strikeout Machinery. The Strikeout Machinery has two trapezoidal spots to place figurines, and a triangular spot to place world discs. When the figurines are placed on the Strikeout Machinery, the characters are imported into the game, while world discs unlock Play Sets. Power discs Power Discs are discs that can be placed on the Strikeout Machinery along with their characters to add new elements to the game. Players can use up to three environment enhancements (Polygonal Power Discs) that can only be used in the box mode and up to two character enhancements (Trapezoidal Power Discs) per character. The environment enhancements can alter the terrain, change the background "sky", add new vehicles or add new weapons. The character enhancements will alter things about the character such as damage done, replenish health, allow for faster experience gain for leveling and so on. One Power Disc is included with the Starter Pack whilst additional discs are sold in blind bags each containing two discs.Disney Channel Strikeout Figures — Power Discs. Disney Channel Strikeout Figures. Overall, there were 20 power discs available from the launch of Disney Channel Strikeout in October 2014. There are plans for two additional series of Power Discs.Disney Channel Strikeout Power Disc Collections. Disney Channel Strikeout UK Characters The characters in Calvin and Hobbes available in the game were Calvin Harvey, Hobbes Harvey, Moe Washington, and Susie Derkins. All of them except Calvin were in the Single Character Pack, and Calvin was only in the Starter Pack. References Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Disney